


【带卡】稠春

by Annnnca



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnca/pseuds/Annnnca
Summary: 旧文搬来存档，没车———————————————————————宇智波带土今天也在生气
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 41





	【带卡】稠春

宇智波带土又发神经了。他阴侧侧地看着旗木卡卡西，也不说话，视线跟着旗木卡卡西的动作而挪动。

旗木卡卡西非常适应，老神在在。他把手里的书合上，放回木质书架，接着替宇智波带土把桌面上零食袋封好口，扔掉没喝完却又放了好几个小时的，在杯子里来回晃荡着的甜腻果汁。在此过程中，宇智波带土紧盯着他不放，目光如刀，恨不得在旗木卡卡西身上戳出一个又一个洞。直到旗木卡卡西开始脱衣服，外套搭在椅子上，拽住T恤底端往上拉。那一片雪白炫瞎了宇智波带土的眼，顾不得人设，他惊慌失措喊:“卡卡西！你干嘛？”

卡卡西的动作顿住，莫名其妙地回头，回答说:“洗澡啊。”

“大中午的，你洗什么澡？”

“凯刚刚非拉我去跑步。”

说起这事儿，卡卡西也有点郁闷。他携私下交易而来的《亲热天堂》最新连载从校外回来，春风得意之际，却被迈特凯一把揪住，说，我永恒的对手旗木卡卡西啊，来比赛吧！

旗木卡卡西这个院内外知名懒人当然不干，又难以脱身，只好勉强陪着迈特凯跑了两圈，很快混在其它锻炼的人流中溜了，留迈特凯一人继续在操场挥洒青春。

听见这个回答，宇智波带土终于想起自己原本想干嘛，怒火重燃。

他问:“为什么我在阿斯玛那里看见了同样的可可粉？”

旗木卡卡西努力回忆，终于想起来了这回事。大概是半个月前，阿斯玛夹着烟，惆怅地问他有没有什么办法哄女朋友，红最近在生理期，每天都不舒服，他一个大老爷们实在不知道该做点啥。

卡卡西想了一下，给他推荐了平时给带土准备的可可粉，带土喜欢甜食。

他给带土解释了一番，可是效果并不好，今天得带土格外激动。

有些奇怪，卡卡西想。

这不是什么大事，虽然带土平时也喜欢没事儿和他杠两下，但这么无理取闹还是第一次见。

生怕他跑掉，一把抓住他的手腕，宇智波带土问:“你是不是不想和我待在一块了！我就知道，你明明就是讨厌我了，所以才把给我的东西都想要送给别人！”

什么呀。

旗木卡卡西试探性动了一下手腕，发现挣不开，于是晃了晃被梏住的手。

“松开，你太用力了。”

宇智波带土下意识松手，才发现卡卡西手腕已经被他捏出很深的红痕，留下淤青看起来不是难事。

他有些懊恼，又不愿意退步，只好垂头丧气站在原地。

“好啦，别乱想，等我洗完澡再和你说。”

浴室的光微微透出来，听着里面细碎的响动，宇智波带土逐渐变得面无表情。他看着自己的掌心，又紧紧合手攥住，刚刚的他是卡卡西熟悉的样子，现在的他就是卡卡西也没见过的阴笃模样了。他有些僵硬地蹲下，翻找抽屉。是卡卡西的抽屉，放着卡卡西的钱包卡卡西喜欢的书卡卡西随手放着的零钱卡卡西收到的奇怪纸条卡卡西偶尔会写上两篇的日记，宇智波带土艰难地从日记本上挪开视线，只拿走了卡卡西替他准备的可可粉。

抱着一杯热腾腾的甜腻冲饮，他终于放松了些。

卡卡西以为他在装疯，其实他是在卖傻。有些时候，他真的难以控制自己。

他的朋友很白，手腕像一簇新雪堆成，被他捏到发红淤青变肿时，总带给他一种特殊的，隐秘的快感。他的朋友很纵容他，总是给予他无声的，可以伤害他的特权，这深深吸引着宇智波带土。

可宇智波带土怎么能伤害他最好的朋友呢？

他在苦苦和自己的混账癖好做斗争，但旗木卡卡西这个王八蛋，却丝毫不体谅他的用心良苦，总是在挑起他的怒火。他为什么要换成白色的口罩，为什么不把衣袖拉下来遮住手腕，为什么要和其他班的人来往，为什么要离开寝室去买没有价值的色情书刊，为什么要和凯比赛，为什么要给琳带奶茶，为什么要把替他准备的可可粉推荐给阿斯玛。旗木卡卡西应该永远跟在他身边，应该随着他的意志前行，这是理所当然的事情。宇智波带土付出了代价，却没能换来百分百的满意，即便当时宇智波带土并没有想过什么回报，这也绝不公平。

温热的糖分淌进喉咙，化成黏稠乌黑的烂泥在宇智波带土胃里翻涌，他有无限恶意，每一项拿出来都能让他的朋友牢牢记住不听话的教训。

“咔”的一声，浴室门开了，旗木卡卡西的红眼睛被水汽润得格外漂亮，他没带口罩，眼睛微微瞪大，看着坐在床边一脸扭曲诡笑的宇智波带土。他很白，像圣光照耀，宇智波带土能听见心底小恶魔被烤得吱哇乱叫的声音。妈的，最烦用美人计的人！宇智波带土不战而败，愤愤不平。

“你怎么笑得那么……”掂量了一下，旗木卡卡西选择了一个委婉的词，“奇怪？”

“在等你出来把你扒皮拆骨！”宇智波带土眼神阴森，无情狠辣。

谈判之际，抱着敌方准备的冲饮实属灭自己威风，宇智波带土一口闷了那杯可可，把杯子往桌上重重一搁。

“轻点，杯子搞坏了你别想再有喝的了。”

宇智波带土心虚了一秒，很快又凶恶起来。

旗木卡卡西哼笑一声，抄起毛巾开始擦头发，他穿着短袖白T，肩臂线条随着动作时隐时现。宇智波带土就在旁边哼哼唧唧。

“你听到我之前说的没，不许把我的东西给其他人，也不要帮其它系的女生带东西，哦琳除外……还有隔壁初中那几个小孩儿，什么鸣人佐助小樱的，给他们补课可以，必须得通知我……”

挂好毛巾，旗木卡卡西没好气地说:“佐助可是你侄子。”

“不行。”宇智波带土振振有词，“亲兄弟还明算账呢，侄子也不能让你免费补课……你到底有没有在听我讲话！”

抱着衣服进浴室正准备洗的卡卡西探出头来，敷衍道:“行行行知道了。”

会不会照做就是另一回事了。

他这态度，和他青梅竹马十多年的宇智波带土看得清清楚楚明明白白，气成了河豚。

于是等卡卡西洗完衣服出来，看见的就是一只气鼓鼓的宇智波带土。

晾好衣服，他走到床边，示意带土挪挪位。

宇智波带土一动不动。

卡卡西就拉了椅子坐在他面前，问:“气消了没？”

当然没有！

宇智波带土不理他。

“多少也冷静点了吧……”旗木卡卡西凑近，对着他的脸，问:“那是我最近做了什么事吗，才让你这么不安？”

………………

这种知心谈话的氛围是怎么回事！！！

好吧，其实也，也不是因为卡卡西做了什么啦。

只是看见卡卡西的人越来越多了。

很小的时候，卡卡西就是大家口中的天才，他一直都知道对方很优秀，脱离高中那个固定小圈子后，卡卡西被越来越多的人看见，同学，师长，好友，所有人都喜欢他。如果不是当年……卡卡西还会留在他身边吗？

他越想越悲观，干脆装疯卖傻来。反正只有两种可能，一种是卡卡西哄好他，一种是卡卡西被他作走了。如果是前者，那正是他们一直以来的生活节奏，如果是后者，那……那……

那无论他做出什么，都是卡卡西自找的。

还没来得及想得更深，他头上猛然被敲了一记。

抱住头痛呼一声，宇智波带土对旗木卡卡西怒目而视。对方身上隐约可见小时候那副造成宇智波带土心理阴影的恶劣小天才样，搞得他心情更加不好。

不哄我就算了，竟然还打我。

“想说的就说出来啊，不然我怎么知道你一天到晚都在瞎想什么。”卡卡西说。

你知道啊，我知道你能看出来。

旗木卡卡西叹了口气。

好吧，他确实能看出来，关注宇智波带土的情绪已经成为他生活中下意识的举动。既然作为朋友，带土还是会患得患失，那么，是时候让关系做出一些改变了。

他站起来，把椅子拉开，无比自然地岔开双腿坐在了宇智波带土大腿上，然后把对方按进床褥。这一套动作行云流水，导致宇智波带土的惊叫都愣了几秒。

他最终没能叫出声，因为卡卡西温软的嘴唇贴了上来，对方明明已经洗完澡很久了，他却觉得被湿热的水汽包裹着，某个部位已经被他的朋友蹭起火来。

宇智波带土老师是彻头彻尾的童子鸡，不知从何出下手，只好一边摸摸蹭蹭，一边亲亲他的朋友。而旗木卡卡西老师作为院内知名艺术作品《亲热天堂》的鉴赏大师，则有着丰富的纸上谈兵知识。他看着宇智波带土，觉得对方很像一只乱拱的傻狗。

他被这个想法不合时宜地逗笑了。

听见这一声笑，宇智波带土纤细的神经大受刺激，看起来眼泪都要掉了，强行装出凶恶地样子，问:“卡卡西！你什么意思！！！”

旗木卡卡西努力抑制住自己的笑声，憋得胸膛发抖。他拥住宇智波带土，发现这王八蛋已经和他一样高了，以前明明这人矮一些。

阳光落在旗木卡卡西银白头发，深红眼睛，和下巴那颗小痣上，好看得宇智波带土目眩神晕。他这会儿才发现他两竟然大白天，甚至没拉窗帘，就在这里探索起了人生奥秘。宇智波带土脸红了，不知道是为这次白日宣淫，还是为旗木卡卡西眼睛里的笑意。T恤被揉得皱皱巴巴，线条流畅漂亮的腰腹袒露在空气中。旗木卡卡西安慰他说，没事，慢慢来。

真是不知羞耻！宇智波带土悲愤地想。

彩色的鸟在树枝上吱吱喳喳，彩色的花在墙角乱糟糟地开，宇智波带土颤颤巍巍亲吻上他白色的花朵，很快融化在这潭浓稠春天里。

第二天。

阿斯玛看着旗木卡卡西，这人比平时遮得更严实，以前就带个口罩，今天甚至穿了一件高立领风衣，范儿是有了，装逼感也有了。

他就此反常行为进行了询问。

旗木卡卡西不说话，笑得眼睛弯弯，指了指旁边黑着脸的宇智波带土。

对于他识情识趣的行为，宇智波带土表示满意，并觉得如果他一直这么听话，自己也并不介意让他和别人多接触一点。心里对自己的大度点点头，宇智波带土搂着旗木卡卡西的腰，趾高气昂地看了阿斯玛一眼，走了。

阿斯玛莫名其妙。

这是干嘛？

炫耀吗？

宇智波带土真是醋精转世。

他摇摇头，往图书馆一侧草坪的树荫下走去，他的女朋友坐在树下，捧着一本书，是春天里最漂亮的一抹红。


End file.
